Sope and (maybe)Bts one-shots
by Aros Sterling
Summary: Tumblr prompts and random ideas
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:4 times J-hope helped Yoongi when he was hurt and one time they were both hurt (sick) there** **any room for a Sope shipper** **on Fanfiction. Net? Idk, here. I switch names allot (J-Hope, Hobi and Hoseok / Suga, Min Yoongi and Agust D**

—

— **1—-**

—

Dancing was never one of Yoongi's strong points, he hated it, he want that graceful and he just couldn't get it down right. He was clumsy on the dance floor, his boyfriend wasn't. He was graceful and smooth, could dance to any beat and was a-natural.

Yoongi was at dance practice, the choreographer was slowing it down trying to get Suga to understand him. He would nod, he never got it.

Yoongi nodded, and tried to copy the moves, decently graceful but he couldn't get the turn right, he fell letting out a whimper of pain as he fell. Nobody else was their, the choreographer gave up and went to work with Taehyung and Jonkook, and he was on the floor.

He was alone...until he wasn't. He looked up and found himself looking straight into J-hopes eyes. Hosoek reached a hand down to pull him off the floor. Min Yoongi had totally forgotten about his injury and hissed when he was pulled up. "Hyung," Hosoek asked, "are you ok?" Yoongi nodded. J-hope rolled his eyes.

"Sure, ok walk for me then."

Yoongi was never one to decline a challenge "Fine then," he started to take a step but when he started on his right foot his ankle shot burning hot pain through his leg. He tried to sit but the pain was so immense that he was getting dizzy. "H-hobi?" He asked. He fell. Twisting his already hurt ankle even more.

"It hurts," he said and immediately J-hope was sitting one knee on the ground and the other 90 degrees and towards himself. "Crap, Yoongi-hyung? Are you ok," he asked. Suga nodded wiping at his eyes. "I think I'm ok now w-we can continue. C-can you show me t-the last one again." Hosoek shook his head ' _He's so stubborn, why can't he just accept my help and suck it up_.' Hobi thought to himself.

Within moments he found himself on Hobi's back and was gently carried out the doors and to his apartment. Hobi smiled as he laid him on the couch, and went to get ice or something cold for his ankle. J-Hope came back with frozen peas and athletic tape, and a wrap for his ankle. And food, a sandwich to be exact.

J-Hope turned on a movie and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends middle. "You're so stubborn," he muttered to the hair of a sleeping Min Yoongi, "but you also don't see how perfect you are, I want to make you happy, accept my help, please?" He gently pressed the ice onto his ankle.

— **2—-**

—

Of course there would be a problem, the managers hated Agust D. To "hardcore", so of course Min Yoongi put out his mixtape. The arguing was constant and persistent, J-Hope waited outside the door and listened the whole time to the yelling back and forth.

"Agust D, is uncontrollable. That's why you are Suga to us, we are responsible for what you do and you need to act right unless you want Big Hit to own only 2 rappers," one of the managers.

J-Hope could practically hear the eye roll from his boyfriend, known to be sassy and a "savage". A snicker, followed the eye roll. "Well maybe that's how I want it, you have you're mind set on Suga being some sissy soft puppet on a string, but every once in a while you have that little bit of Agust D, that's why you can't control me, that's why you can't control him. You may be right about the whole responsibility thing, but like it or not you need Suga, so I suggest you suck it up."

There was a growl of anger, most likely from the manager. "I suggest you to shut your mouth if you know what's good for you." And hands slammed on the table, Hobi scooted along the wall towards the window to see better. "I don't give two craps what you think, and I could care less, I don't have to listen to you and I sure as-"

 _ **Slap!**_

Just the word would have been and understatement, it sounded like the pop of a balloon, only louder. He could see Yoongi's eyes water up and he walked towards the door. Hobi ran silently towards the room only to hear the sound of a door slamming and a string of coverups to curse words. The bathroom door opened, the room next to the one he shared with Yoongi, he could hear faint cries and sniffles.

Min Yoongi crying, he swore he'd never see the day. Hobi walked out of his dorm and knocked on the door. "Go away," he heard. Yup, now he _knew_ it was Yoongi. "No, please open the door babe, please?" It was said as a question not a statement like he'd wanted but anyhow the door opened. "Why are you crying-" his voice trailed off as he shifted his gaze to Yoongi's finger, red and purple and swollen at the joint. "Is it broken?" Hobi asked, Yoongi shook his head through the tears.

"Liar," he mumbled and took some gauze and something to brace his finger against as he made a make-shift finger cast and sighed in satisfaction. "How did you break it?"

"S'not broken, I slammed the door on my finger on accident. I'm sorry Hobi," he was muttering and furiously wiping at his eyes. Hobi held him close, wiping free falling tears and gently interlacing his fingers with Suga's. "Its definitely broken," he said. "It's ok, I love you and it'll be ok." He hugged him, then lightly kissed his finger and his face.

"Let's go to bed."

In the morning he took Suga to the doctor and as it turned out it was broken.

— **-—3—**

—

His shoulder was killing him, how he'd managed to hurt it was beyond him but for now he keeping it to himself. ' _Perfect timing_ ,' he though, their concert being 8 hours away wasn't very helpful and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it a secret.

The plane ride wasn't much of a help either,considering Hoseok found this as the perfect time to press his head uncomfortably against his shoulder, asleep. He really didn't want to complain but the added pressure caused allot of pain on his shoulder. He bit his lip hard enough to let him focus on something else, but not enough for it to be visible.

The concert went well, besides the worried looks he kept constantly getting from the managers the rest of Bang Tang and a few of the fans when he had to suppress a wince when he moved his shoulder. He nearly cried by the time he was back at the apartment he shared with Hoseok. He was so lucky that Hoseok had decided to stay late to drink with the others. He tried to move his arm gingerly as to not hurt it more.

Acetaminophen, that usually helped right, if he could find it. "Where is it? I know I saw it around here some where," he muttered to himself only to freak out when he saw some shadow in the doorframe. "You're not to find it there,Acetaminophen, right? That's what your looking for?" He nodded in defeat. Hoseok, he came home only to see Yoongi like this.

"Hyung, why do you do tell me anything? Please let someone, me, anyone help you when you are hurt," Hoseok was, to say the least very peeved, his stubborn boyfriend to well stubborn to ask for help to resistant when he gets it. "I'm supposed to take care of you, not the other way around," he muttered.

Hoseok wasn't an idiot, he knew a dislocated shoulder when he saw one. But he also knew that this was causing his boyfriend pain, so he needed to fix it, by causing him more pain popping it back in place. "Bite down on this," Hoseok said, handing him gum, which he forced into Yoongi's mouth. Hoseok yanked his arm back in place with a loud audible pop. Yoongi's eyes went wide, and the cornea started to turn red, tears flooding his eyes, and spilling down his face. Hoseok felt his own eyes water and his face heat up when he saw Yoongi's face.

He held Yoongi and kissed his face sweetly. They stayed like that until Hoseok was sure that he was asleep. He grabbed the ice from the fridge and pressed it against his shoulder, later he brought Yoongi to the doctors office when he woke up and he had only dislocated it.

— **-4—**

—

Huddled in the corner in a ball was one of the first and last things he'd expected to do today. Sure it was always a possibility, constantly, sometimes he did, but he'd stopped for a while. They were playing around and it was really sorta petty but now he was alone.

Rubber burns, weak, he was being weak. Huddled in the corner over a rubber burn and a few couple cuts on his knees. Petty. Really it was, they were spinning around and Hoseok let go, he slid across the floor and he got rubber burns from the floor. _Hoseok let go_ , the part he couldn't get over.

{ _Flash back_ }

" _Hobi? What are you doing?" Yoongi asked as_ _he walked_ _in._ _Tae-hyung_ _was laughing_ _and Jimin was_ _still being spun by Hobi._ " _I'm playing, I_ _grab_ _their_ _wrists and I_ _spin in a circle_ _fast enough to they are in the air._

 _He nodded._

" _I could_ _try it with_ _you," Hoseok said with_ _a slight smirk and_ _a look of innocence._ _Yoongi sighed, and_ _walked forward._ " _Don't let me go," he_ _said._ _Hoseok nodded and smiled, "ready?" Yoongi stared him in the_ _face. "Please don't let me_ _go."_

" _Yoongi it's fine I won't let go," Hoseok smiled, "don't you_ _trust_ _me? Yoongi gave a reluctant nod and allowed Hoseok to spin him, for a while._ _He_ _wouldn't admit to anyone else but it was actually kinda fun, and he really did_ _enjoy it... until_

" _Hobi!"_

 _Hoseok let go, Jimin screamed and Hoseok._ _Let._ _Go._

 _{End}_

He knew he was being petty but Hoseok let go, he knew it, and yet he still trusted that he wouldn't but he did. He really did let go. Yoongi dried his face with his sweater paws and headed out of the bathroom and kept his head down.

"Hey Yoongi I-"

He walked right passed Hoseok and straight into his room into the corner, sitting in the silence and stared quietly. Hoseok of course came in later. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to let go," Hobi said. Yoongi looked up at him and smirked. Hoseok put a bandage on he cuts and kissed him.

It took him long enough, he was being petty, but it made him feel better that he was crying because he just wanted attention, and affection from Hoseok.

— **+1—-**

—

Yoongi hadn't been feeling well all week but it had really hit hard today, Hoseok knee this and sighed. Why did Yoongi have to be so stubborn? Accept his help. Hoseok woke up next to Yoongi and immediately realized he was laying in a puddle of sweat, he slowly reached over to feel the forehead of his sleeping boyfriend.

He was burning up, and his breathing was hitched. Hoseok couldn't help but coo, he looked so cute and innocent, and he had a squishy baby face too. He watched his sleeping boyfriend only to realize while he'd been staring, some time later Yoongi had actually woken up.

"..feel well," Yoongi said to Hoseok, who had literally no idea what was going on, so Yoongi scooted closer and pressed his face in Hoseok's chest and shivered, but tried for it again. "H-hoseok? I don't feel," Yoongi curled in on himself and coughed, causing a chain reaction of coughing fits and Hobi to feel light headed.

Hobi used all his might not to do the same thing Yoongi was, so while Yoongi was coughing Hobi was not throwing up. He had a hand attached to his stomach, gripping it to remind him what not to do. Yoongi tugged on Hoseok's shirt and annoyed after the little attention yanked it again. J-Hope looked down to a Yoongi with a hand over his mouth and doing what J-Hope wasn't.

Hobi, taking advantage of his smol boyfriend picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom which Suga heaved his guts out. Hobi placed a hand on Suga's back and could feel his back and stomach muscles clench violently as he heaved. Finally after Suga was done they role reversed, Hobi puking in the basin of the toilet, while a sweaty, tired Yoongi rubbed a hand across Hobi's back.

"I'm sorry, I got you sick," Suga said. Plain statement, almost monotonous, Hobi shrugged after he was -for the moment - done puking his guts out in a toilet. "S'really not your fault. We room together, 'member? S'bound to get sick," Hobi stated. But the silence didn't last long.

Both bodies lurched forward into the basin of the toilet, and then one turned towards the trash can. They, in unison puked and once finished leaned against each other, sweat running down their foreheads mixed with tears from puking. And they passed out (or fell asleep)

Jin was the good hyung who just brought them both back to whatever room they were closest to and left. But came back to take a picture.

—END—

—-

 **A/N: I really truly do want to apologize for the +1 it was really bad** **and I'm sorry, tbh I'm really thinking of making** **this around 3 chapters with prompts** **from Tumblr and** **G+.** **So ya.** **Not long I** **could barley finish my Haikyuu one** **so I** **didn't expect long.** **Anyhow so ya.**


	2. That Schizophrenic AU nobody asked for

**A/N: Well I wanted to make this one a short chapter considering I really can't type long stories or they won't be any good. I wanted to make this like 700 words but no, jk I really don't mind doing 1k+ stories but the 2k+ takes allot of time for me so I can't do that allot I'm sorry. This is a Schizophrenia scenario that I found on G+. J-hope is schizophrenic, Suga is the imaginary person. Or is he? Maybe he needs help.**

 **By the way I don't know where these ideas come from. I'm sorry, actually this was cute in my head so you'll see. With the braces kissing part...? I'm sorry?**

—

Hoseok only wanted to be loved, but everyone always told him he was crazy. But he wasn't, he could see things that _were_ there, it was _them_ who was imagining things. He was fine, and nobody could see that, not even his own family.

He went to the park, yes the park the spot he found most relaxing and tried to ignore all of the yelling of the other boys that the freak was here. A boy about his age walked over and sat down next to him. He smiled, not fake like the 'everything will be okay' smile, no an actual smile.

"Suga," he said.

Hoseok raised an eyebrow at him and scanned him up and down. He gave a small smile back. "Ok, my name is Hoseok," he said an shook his hand. "Is that your actual name or like a nickname?" He asked. Suga shrugged. "It's the name I tell people, so it doesn't matter. Sometimes it's Agust D. But no I have a name, but it's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone? It just left, like flew out the window? I don't understand how a name can go," Hoseok was very confused, names couldn't go. Could they. "Gone, as in gone," Suga said, sounding like this was very normal and it happened everyday. "I just don't feel like Min Yoongi anymore," he said

' _Oh, he changed his name_ ,' Hoseok thought. ' _I guess that makes sense but I thought that only little people think they need to change their names_?' Suga scoffed.

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way, but it's not childish, haven't you ever done it?" Suga stated, two things that he thought of at this moment; this guy can read minds? And two, had Hoseok ever changed his name? "Have you?" Such a plain question, did crap like this happen everyday to this Min Yoongi guy? He didn't care at this point, but it struck him the nickname he'd allowed his friend Jimin to call him, 'Hobi,' and 'J-Hope.'

"See then, it's not as unusual as it sounds," he stared. Where does this guy come from? Wherever it is he did and didn't want to go at the same time. "So you're not Min Yoongi anymore and you have two names because you are indecisive?"

Suga rolled his eyes "yeah, sure, just, leave it at that. Is your phone ringing?" Hoseok hadn't even realized it was, it was his mother of course.

" _Hoseok where did you go? Hmm? I bet you didn't even take your medication to day? Come back home so we can keep an eye on you huh?_ "

"Coming mother," Hoseok blushed, this indivisible Suga was hearing all of this, "umm, I'm at the park. I think, I'm pretty sure...?"

" _Augh, don't go wandering off like that on me. You know you shouldn't be outside_ _ **by yourself**_ _with your condition, we've talked about this, I'm sorry I get your a teenager and you want to have a life outside medication and therapy but you'll have to wait until_ -"

Nope, he didn't care at this point, he ended the call and turned his phone off. 'He needed medication and therapy', big whoop- Suga - he was still here wasn't he? Hoseok whipped his head around to find that he was gone. With a small sheet of paper and 10 numbers in fancy print, and one word 'Indecisive,'

Weird day.

—

When Hoseok got home he was yelled at, he knew he shouldn't have gone out but something about that boy, he was...he was something alright, weird, but something. He stormed straight to his room sat on his bed, he picked up a small piece of paper and started to picture Suga's face, baby face with brown hair.

' _Min Yoongi, I think I like you.'_

—

He was going out again, this time he told his parents. He couldn't believe that he was doing this. They were going to go with him and see the mysterious 'Min Yoongi.' He wished not.

"There you are."

He scared the living devil out of Hoseok. "Jeez, a little warning next time, that would be nice," Hoseok said.

"Yeah, it would be nice, to bad I don't care enough to do it, long time no see -except it's been about a week - how are you doing? Are those your parents? Just wondering, how old are you-"

Hoseok's eyes widened, he spoke fast -like Eminem fast, maybe faster- but fast. He said more but Hoseok stopped understanding a while back. ' _I wonder if he raps_?' Suga finished eventually, and he said all of it in one breath, it scared Hoseok, who thought he was going to pass out.

He heard the gasp of a huge deep breath and turned to face Yoongi. "How do you talk so fast? Seriously, you are really fast." Yoongi cocked his head -fast? Did his really talk that fast? In his mind it was normal, well maybe a little tiny bit fast but not that fast - "Yeah, you're really fast when you talk, like really fast, I mean sometimes I can talk really fast and I can't help it but seriously you talk fast, I'm rambling."

Yoongi made an expression of confusion and then scooted closer and smiled. Hoseok realized something he hadn't before, Yoongi had braces, Hoseok almost smiled because he had them too.

"What are you staring at? Is there something in my teeth," he put a hand over his mouth to block whatever possible filth could be there. "No silly," Hoseok smiled wide enough so Yoongi could see Hoseok's scarlet braces. "We both wear braces, but you're smile is better than mine."

"Hoseok," his mother screamed, "time to go."

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go, I'll see you some time soon I hope. Also I just wanted to tell you... you have a pretty smile."

As soon as he got home he picked up the pencil again and this time he drew his favourite thing about Yoongi -there would be more he hoped - his smile.

 _Min Yoongi, I love your smile_

—

"You should smile more," Hoseok said. Yoongi gave him a confused face, he seemed to be getting this allot lately. "Smile more," he asked. Hoseok nodded in agreement while turning his body to face Yoongi. "Yes, I told you that before remember? Before I had to go yesterday."

"It's midnight so the term yesterday is a little late, it's two days ago now," Yoongi said. "You've told you're parents about me?" Hoseok looked at the ground. "No," he said, "they say that all my friends, that I shouldn't be close to because they may see me as a freak because I'm schizophrenic," he covered his mouth.

"I never saw you as a freak," Yoongi muttered. "I'm not sure anyone can, I need to go. I'm sorry."

Yoongi left. Like he said.

 _Min Yoongi I love how you are to me_

—

"Hoseok, you need to take you're medicine, please baby it's the only thing that will help you," his mother was loud, shouting, but not angry - more like stressed. He didn't want to. Nope that medicine made him something he wasn't. He didn't want to be something he wasn't.

"Please, open this door. Talk to me. I'm sorry it has to be this way but this is the way it has to be. I'm sorry. It's for the best. I've told you this hundreds of times over and over again." His mother was only trying o get him to open the door. He would be stuck as a zombie, under the curse of the medicine. Did as much harm as good, in his opinion.

He did open the door, his mother trying to lift the mood with pointless small talk. Awful, boring small talk, as if he was a stranger and he would only be talked to under the awkward small talk. "You went to the park, who were you talking to?" She asked.

"Yoongi," Hoseok said. He'd only ever told his parents the name. Because that's about the only thing he knew about him. Not the age or anything like that. "Oh," she said. He hates small talk. "Yoongi, the guy I met, he wears braces too," he said and smiled.

"Oh, wow." She didn't sound too sarcastic but it dripped though her smile. Always did. "What colour?" He had to think, yah he'd seen them but he didn't remember. "I can't remember," he looked down in disgust. She handed him over the pills and frowned. "I'm sorry honey, I'd like you to remember, I'm sure you can tell me all about him when you see him again. Or in the morning," she said.

He went to the place where he usually saw Yoongi, but he didn't see him. Maybe everything was a fake, unless there was a logical explanation for why his best friend for four weeks was not he when he took his meds.

—

From a distance Yoongi could feel all Hoseok's sadness, like water, rain almost. It flooded down and spread through the ground, he felt as if he was standing in that. He couldn't help but feel sad, he hates how he has to do this to him.

Hoseok was cute, that much was obvious, it was also obvious that nobody likes him. He was beautiful, but beautiful is useless if you are schizophrenic, and it was obvious he hated that. The way that Yoongi had to leave when Hoseok took his meds, he knew it hurt. But it wasn't right.

He'd be killing Hoseok slowly. He would be darkening Hoseok's light, he didn't want to do that, but if he was honest, this was killing Hoseok just as slowly.

But he knew he couldn't be _in_ love with Hoseok, it wouldn't be allowed. He had to hide his love, and turn it into friendship. Because no mortal, no living person could love a wandering spirit, that couldn't move on because of what he didn't do in his life.

Yoongi walked away from his spot behind the tree, and turned the corner down the dark alley way and flew right through the wall. He stood and picked up a stone (if spirits could do that -they can't-) he sighed, because he couldn't hold anything. He instead sat on his grave, thinking of Hoseok.

' _I love Hoseok, he may or may not love me. But I_ _ **can't**_ _love Hoseok, I'd be killing him. But he's going to be in a grave beside mine_.'

—

Hoseok was in love with Min Yoongi, at first it was hard for him to except, but he knew he really did love Yoongi. At first it was little things and then it was all of him. All he had to do was ask. So now he was sitting in the park and waiting for Yoongi to say he'll be his boyfriend.

Hoseok smiled so wide he thought his rubber bands would snap, he looked at Yoongi who was almost smiling back. "Mint," he said. "Your braces colour match your hair. Mint."

Yoongi nodded.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure that I'd like you to be my boyfriend, I think you're cute and beautiful," Hoseok said. "Also you have a nice smile, and you have a cute little baby face, and you talk fast, and I'm pretty sure I love you."

Yoongi couldn't help it. "Hoseok, I-I'd love to."

' _Hoseok will end up in a grave beside mine, but I'll love him forever_.'

— _-_

Everytime Hoseok would take Yoongi on a date he would never eat, and never order. At first he thought nothing of it but he gave up and after 4 months of dating he asked him why he never ate anything.

"Why don't you eat? We go on dates but you never eat anything," Hoseok asked. Yoongi was no longer facing him, the dirt was more interesting. "I can't," he said. Plain and simple.

Hoseok looked surprised.

"Hoseok I cant be with you anymore, I'm sorry. It's not right for me to keep on killing you slowly," he said. Hoseok was so confused, four months ago they hugged almost kissed and now they are turned upside down in a hole of despair. The one person who ever loved him, is leaving him for loving him.

Yoongi walked at first and then he ran, faster and faster, tears flowing through the wind, leaving a trail. How could he do this? How could he break the person he loved? He broke him.

—

He's alone, in the darkness...except for it's not dark out and now his phones going off, he's ignoring it, he's staring at the ugly grey tombstone that's ahead of him. The tombstone was pretty, but all he could see was grey, he was soaked, mint green hair was blonde at the roots, growing out the green, and his hairs plastered to his face.

Min Yoongi

Born March 9th 1993

Died August

Nobody even knew the date of his death, his body was missing and here he was sitting, as a spirit in the wet dirt and sobbing.

He would never be loved again like Hoseok would love him, but maybe all he had to do was wait 50 years or so. He was crying hard now, for Hoseok, he would stay loyal, broken, and worthless. For himself for being isolated and emo.

For who ever was behind him holdings him with arms so warm that...oh no. He slowly turned around to see Hoseok, arms around him and hugging him. He was sobbing to.

"I understand, I'm sorry. I understood," he said.

"No," he wiped his eyes. "It's fine this was amazing but I can't break you anymore. Hoseok, you're the best thing that ever happened to me but I'll be waiting, hopefully for your spirit, and I'll miss you-"

Hoseok kissed him, pulling his face close his tongue grazing over Yoongi's lip before sliding back into his mouth and staying there. The best kiss ever. Hoseok felt warmth spread under his finger tips, he opened his half closed eyes and the grey, skin and clothes were gaining colour. He could feel warmth.

Then he saw darkness

—

'... _two bodies found unconscious by a grave, now are in the hospital, they found nothing but medication in one that appeared to be for Schizophrenia but the subject, have been tested and none of them have it,"_

Waking up in the hospital wasn't something new to Hoseok, he was there when they first discovered he was Schizophrenic. Waking up to be told he was not Schizophrenic was a surprise. And later to show his mother and father his boyfriend was his happiness.

—

 **A/N- the feels were real for this one and I felt it in my heart. It took so long and I promise it was probably only just breaking 2k words. My bad. Oh well, I tried. I have no words this was my fingers typing and my brain was dead {but hey when isn't it}**


	3. Scars to Your Beautiful

**A/N: This one is definitely going to be short because I typed a "long" one the chapter before (this makes 3 chapters). I'm excited I want to do this one and I'm happy this will have some super cute Sope moments {Oh wow really? It's called Sope! Use ur brain Aros}[Im sorry]**

 **Compares Hoseok to the sun... like allot, and Yoongi is the moon. Of of a song. I'm sorry** **I'm not** **, but seriously I am, I'm very sorry I gave Yoongi some of my issues.**

 **Super short 400-700 words... I'll add a word count. Maybe 1k+, no more, probably won't break 1k. Don't quote me on that. I've been dying to write some short sh!t**

—

Scars to Your Beautiful

—

Yoongi never believed that he was beautiful. That was it, cold hard truth, he just didn't believe the lies of "You look good today (or any day)" or the "I wish I was pretty like you," or his least favorite... " I would love to have as many [boy, girl others] fall for me like they do to you."

Yoongi was darkness, it followed him, it was him, part of him. He just couldn't feel things like other people could, and it's not like he didn't want to, he just couldn't. Incapable. He was darkness.

But then the sun came out. It was bright and it scared him. _He_ scared him. His name was Jung Hoseok. He was the sun. His smile was bright, like his personality. His hair was dyed (or natural, Yoongi couldn't tell, but he wanted to) fiery red, but gentle and warm, like even the coldest soul could feel warmth from it, being in the same room with him intimidated him. He wasn't used to happy.

Hoseok was his sun, and nobody could ever take that away from him. But Yoongi was no sun, he was a moon, sometimes he would reflect the Sun's light, but the dark side of the Moon always faces away. Hoseok's smile was the suns rays, touching everyone, and everything but the dark side of the moon.

Sometimes Yoongi's smile would reflect that, he would feel some of that light from Hoseok, but he would never be Hoseok.

The dark side of the moon - the dark side of himself - it honestly scared him. Being swallowed up in a storm of constant anxiety and depression was like a shadow, lurking around, you're never free of it never being seen- until the sun casts it's light and the shadows seen.

—

"Yoongi, why don't you love yourself? Everyone else does," Hoseok said.

Yoongi shrugged more interested in the game on his phone than what Hoseok was saying to get him to shut up. Unfortunately, this kid didn't know how to stop, stubborn pain in the neck. "I'm serious, everyone loves you don't you see how much I have to fend them off to sit next to you, I mean I-" he looked over to an uninterested Min Yoongi playing on his phone.

"Would you stop? I'm trying to tell you how great you are and you're playing on you're phone?" Hoseok sighed, leaning over and taking his phone. "Why don't you love yourself? You're so beautiful."

Yoongi whispered something he knew Hoseok wouldn't hear. After getting a rather annoyed look he spoke up. "Don't fill my head with lies, I'm not beautiful, and I don't love myself, who does? Besides you? Name anyone," Hoseok, taken aback by this stared at him in shock, shaking his head he looked back at Yoongi. "Me, the boys, fans, heck even the managers would agree, but they can't say it aloud, Yoongi you're beautiful."

Yoongi was wearing long sleeves, he had been, Hoseok knew why but this was his personal mission.

"Yoongi you're beautiful, no amount of scars can change that, these are Scars to Your Beautiful. Battle scars. Everyone has them, some physical, some mental, some emotional, but just because you can feel yours, see them more than others doesn't change how you make any of us feel. Battle scars show perseverance, I have some, you have some, we all do." Hoseok hugged his hyuung. "Mine also show more when I get in fights because you're so daggone cute. I have to fight any living breathing soul, or fend them off with a stick yelling 'the power of Christ compels you,' or 'get back witch,' "

Yoongi laughed. "I believe you," he said. "But if you ever pull some crappy bull- like that again _I'll_ fend you off with a stick and put some magic f-king curse on you."

"Hey I poured my heart and soul into that and you'll fend me off with a stick? How rude," Hoseok mocked.

—

Just like that the sun cast over the moon, light- warmth and the moon rotated, a new moon, the dark side becoming light, a change. For the better

—

A/N- Welp that happened… I liked it and I hope you did, I don't know where this came from - usually I find inspiration in dreams but I haven't dreamed in a while {shut up Aros, nobody cares about you or your problems} I'm sorry. But yeah… as promised my word count

Word Count- 877

Characters- 4804

W/O spaces- 3939


	4. The Last pt1

**A/N: Yes I'm here peasants, (Omg that was so rude of me I'm sorry) I'm back with another part of the Sope one shots! Yes this is a real song not mine it's ok tho! So yeah [Im writing this instead of sleeping...] 2 part. Yeah, so Hoseok's POV. Mental institution? Yes. The rest of them are mentioned...this ones like the second chapter (ish)**

—

I'm tired of trying to be normal

I'm always over-thinking

I'm driving myself crazy

So what if I'm f-ing crazy?

I'm gonna shoe you loco, maniac, sick kid

Psychopath, I'm gonna show you I'm gonna show you

* * *

' _Hoseok hyung,' his voice was quiet. 'What do you think about me and Tae?' Jimin made that face again. The puppy dog face. I hate that face._

' _What about you think and Tae?' I looked over at him for a minute to study his face. 'That people hate me, and call me names and make me cry,' he said. I wanted nothing more that to hug him and tell him it's ok. Tae of course was in the backseat of my car passed out and Jimin beside in the drivers seat._

' _You love him right? You would never hurt him?' I ask as Jimin nodded his head vigorously. 'Well, then what's the problem? Screw the people, they don't know anything about you, or him, or how he makes you feel. You feel not them.' I said smiling._

 _V ruined the moment by snoring._

' _God dang it V, you ruined it,' I said playfully slapping him. 'Sorry Hy-Hyuung watch_ _the road!'_

 _The screen, the world everything turned black. Noise, yelling, screaming. Jimin. Tae. Blood. Glass. Metal. Black. Red. White. White...white noise? Yes. I couldn't hear. Everything sounded distant. Jimin. Crap, and Tae._

 _I looked over beside me. Jimin has a gash from forehead to his eye, head hanging limply, skin cold, grey, shirt torn, and mouth and...oh god... oh god his eyes were open. He was dead, and Tae. Tae was dead, blood from everywhere, bruises littered his dead body, cuts, scrapes and his eyes were bleeding. His...oh god the bone in his neck. I could_ _ **see**_ _it._

 _No. No. No. This couldn't be. I yelled, screamed, shouted, cried and begged - they wouldn't wake up - I knew they were dead, and I didn't know for how long. Footsteps. Yes, foot steps. A man, the floor? The car was upside down that I hadn't seen that before._

 _Tipping. The car was being tipped, I could feel it, ghosting me of the whitened out memory of the car flipping over, and more blood spilling out of my wounds. And more tears cascading down my face, and more people at there funeral. And a memory that I would be haunted by._

* * *

Waking up wasn't as bad as the getting there part which I didn't remember because I was either unconscious or I was drugged due to being violent or emotional. I didn't remember wearing all white clothes but I was ok with it because I didn't remember coming out of my car either. White clothes, a bed and a window.

I was is a mental institution. Crazy? No I wasn't crazy, no, no, no. It was a mistake? I was in a hospital, they all look the same right. I could feel it, I was seeing spots, vision blackening, Jimin and Tae. I could see it. Their deaths, like a movie in my head. Blood. Cuts. Bruises. Glass. Black. White. Jimin. Tae.

And _gone_.

 **Black...**

* * *

I knew it was dark, but I was afraid. Not of the dark, but of sleeping, I used to not mind the dark, or sleep, but every time I closed my eyes I would see them. See Jimin, dead beside me, blood oozing out of his cuts and scrapes. And Tae, oh god Tae, his bone sticking out of his neck.

I remembered waking up screaming that night, running to the bathroom and throwing up. Not able to hold my lunch -was it dinner?- from the night before. The blood. Everywhere in my hair, clothes, crawling up my throat, I could feel it. Except it wasn't blood, no, it was bile. Burning, hot, disgusting bile. Making my eyes swim with tears and my heart leap up to my throat and sink into the dark pit of misery that was my body. My mind.

 _ **Myself**_

—

* * *

Awake...

An odd word. I could feel, hear see everything around me, but I couldn't respond to it. Maybe my mind was in a different place, I knew it was all together. I could hear voices, but distant like it was underwater. I could see the white walls painting into grey -the grey sides of my car- no it couldn't be. Could it?

' _ **Yes child, watch. Remember. Cry. They bled, for you. You don't remember? Just look...**_ '

I almost couldn't bring myself to look, I didn't want to. I could feel fear, cooling around and through my insides like a snake. Biting at me and taking me to my knees like a poison. Hissing at me to look, and fill me with that fear. And I was there watching them from afar.

My body stared as I watched the scene play out before me. Jimin crying, turning to Tae and nodding, unbuckling his seat belt and flying forward and the window broke, Tae tried to break the window but the car tipped, and spun. Tae broke his neck and Jimin slammed into the seat again. And me? Me and my body staid bruised, cut, scraped, but saved. By my dongsaengs.

And my spirit, I felt distant watching it from the side lines. I felt dead. I should've dead, not them. They risked everything, for what? Even I don't understand.

' _ **See...you're the cause of all this. All this was you. So trade you're life. Your meaningless, worthless excuse for a life. Join me in h*ll**_...'

I almost stepped toward her without a second thought. I almost thought I would be better dead. I almost floated to the light. But I felt something. I felt something. A hand? Yes a hand, thin, slim, bony. I opened my eyes to rake them up and down his body. Pale, his skin was milky white, he looked even more traumatized that me, skinny, way too skinny. Small eyes and bleached blonde hair, bony cheeks, but with all that brokenness, he smiled.

A smile that seemed to split his lips, or maybe they were bleeding before, I didn't know. He stuck his hand out and I shook it. Cold. His hands were cold, not a dead cold. An empty cold. But with all the white in the room I knew there was allot ( I stared at the walls, I'd been staring at the walls for to weeks) I thought I'd be tired of white, and his skin so white. But he scared me, I thought he'd break if I touched him.

With the light from the window I thought he was an angel the way it circled him.

Like the name tattooed on my wrist. The soulmate. I knew who he was…

 _Min Yoongi..._

* * *

 **A/N: so basically peeps, I don't know where I'm going with this but there will be parts to this chapter that go along with it? Yes. Um...so tell me what you think and the next one is Yoongi. I think I used the line of separation to much haha**


	5. The Last pt2

**A/N: So, I really liked the last chapter and I really wanted to write some more about it. I have no life on Sunday, so that's when I started, I just happened to post it on Monday because of school and Beta to look over it and you know. So I'm sorry for that.**

—

' _What's that on you wrist?' Namjoon asked for the thousandth time that day. I pulled my sleeve down to cover up the cursive written words permanently printed on my wrist. My soulmate. I'd never seen her, (because I hoped it wasn't a her)._

' _It's nothing Joonie,' I said under my breath, regretting it as that caused a smirk to paint across his face. I sighed. 'Here ye, here ye, his first sentence of the day. And probably his last.' Which earned him a smack from his boyfriend Jin. 'Aish, guys_ , _I'm trying to take notes here. Do you guys want to fail this class?'_

 _I left to go to the bathroom._

 _But the words weren't the only thing printed permanently on my wrist like a sharpie. No, raised lines traced with red, and some colourless. Some covered in makeup and some new. Old. Diagonal, horizontal, vertical. Lines._

 _I traced a bony finger across my wrist and along my scars, some-how feeling comfort by touching the raised welts. Until the knock on the door took me away from my thoughts._

' _Hyung?"_

 _Crap it was Namjoon. 'We're about to eat lunch,' he said. 'You coming?' I thought about it. I unlocked the door quickly pulling down my sleeve and brushing past Namjoon. He gasped, I knew I was slow, but just fast enough to hide the red on my wrists...hopefully. I washed my hands and he grabbed my wrist._

 _I chomped down on the inside of my cheek to not hiss with pain, the new ones have that affect. He slowly turned it over and ran his hand across the lines. I sighed. 'Don't start this again hyuung, ok? Let's eat for now.'_

 _I ate. Barely. And then back to square one (aka stall one) to throw it up again. Feeling the food out of me reminded why I here. I was dragged like a spell, to come back to the bathroom and expel it from my body every time I ate. Until a teacher called us all in the classroom._

' _ **All student**_ _s,' the principals voice boomed over the loud speakers. '_ _ **This is not a drill. Lock down drill has begun,**_ '

 _The glass broke. The door busted open. Shots rang in my ears like a bad concussion. I saw white. When my eyes opened I saw blood. Blood. Bones. Bruises. Namjoon. Jin. Dead. I was shot, in the arm, in my lower abdomen, but nowhere leathal. I'd hoped._

 _But still, I sat there laying on the floor bleeding, and all my friends were dead. And I should've been too. I went home and nearly died, and then I woke up surrounded by lights._

* * *

Lights?

That scared me, the fact that people sometimes go 'to the light,' was what scared me. But everything was blurry, dizzy. Loud, quiet. All to confusing, I wanted to pass out but I couldn't. I could feel the people touching my but I couldn't see them through my lack of clear vision.

When I could see, everything was monotoned, grey walls, grey ceiling, grey carpet, grey everything. It was sickening. Grey was a colour with out words. Like pink is love, blue is sad, grey is...

* * *

I remember being a kid and the only thing I'd ever wanted was to be alone. Saying go away, and shoving people out of my life if they got to close. This just makes that all seem like a cruel kind of joke. I would have never dreamed about how much one could possibly hate themselves.

I could hear whispers. I could hear muttering. The walls were disappearing. The bed was melting away. I was standing in that room again. I could hear those voices again.

' _You'll miss us one day, when you realize that we're only trying to help you and your just pushing us away,' Namjoon stormed down to our next class._

 _I nearly laughed. The last thing that he'd said before he died. Seokjin took his hand leaving me alone in the hallway. Watching the event unfold in front of me. I knew this place. I knew it so well. Then that scene disappeared and I was standing in the bathroom. But not me, I was watching everything from afar it seemed like._

 _Namjoon was talking to Seokjin, of course he was. 'It's all over him, where there's skin there's a scar pretty much. I've seen it when we change out for gym class.' Seokjin processed everything Namjoon had just said, as if a rerun was taking place in his head. 'I had thoughts that he did,' he answered finally, 'I just didn't want to believe it.'_

 _That scene faded as well. And now I was in the classroom. I saw myself get shot in the arm, and a bullet graze my head. I saw Namjoon and Seokjin die. And I heard the long high-pitched ringing fill my ears as the bullets flew._

Then I saw the room turn from grey to black _..._

* * *

I was moved to the mental institution the next day after attempted suicide and then that's where I saw it. Him. That angel. With red hair, he had a long, lean body, with muscles and everything. He had writing on the inside of his wrist that I couldn't make out.

I could feel my skin split as I smiled, the blood running down my lips and I looked at him with hopefully eyes. I was...for the first time ever...maybe, for once... happy. Because I knew I found him. I knew he was the permanent tattoo on my arm since sixth grade. He was the one.

I checked the cursive on my wrist again. Yup, it's him.

 _Jung Hoseok_

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it. It's bad and I'm so sorry for the delay, [by allot]. Ive been busy, but that's no excuse. I wanted to make this interesting but it came out {get it came out? B/c it a homosexual story, boyxboy? Oh well} very choppy.**


	6. The Last Final

**A/N: So, this chapter will be the last chapter in the series 'The Last' but don't worry I'll have more coming this way and I'm sorry but if you're emotional, you may need some tissues. This will be on the shorter side...b/c what better that to have a tearjerker than on something that's short.**

* * *

"I'm Min Yoongi," he said. I stared blankly at him for a while contemplating what the heck just happened. Here, standing in a hospital room, was my soulmate? No way it had to be some mistake, right. He was gorgeous, he was skinny, he was pale, he was pretty. He would be mine.

I'd had dreams of how I'd meet my soulmate, under many different circumstances, but in my mind he wasn't a boy. But I was glad he was. I wanted to kiss him just to be sure it was real. And it was, because I did kiss him and I liked it.

I'd kissed many girls, a few boys. I'd kissed Jimin and Tae on the cheek but this one was different. It felt good and I loved it.

* * *

Within the span of a week we were inseparable. Within the span of a week we mad straight people jealous. Within the span of a week we'd started 12 fights with other people in the institute. And then we got moved to the hospital again. We were deemed 'reckless and destructive,' and we were fine with that.

One night we escaped out the window of the hospital room and went out. We went to a bar and started a fight. And then we spray painted the walls of the bar and everything we passed. I loved him. And that night I broke, because we would be separated.

I saw him be slammed up against the door of a cop car and be driven away to jail and all I could do was stand and stare. I was restrained from helping by a couple other police officers and because I was a minor no charges would be hold against me. That night I cried.

That night I was so scared. That night I stared a the walls of the hospital and I wanted to die. And the next morning was worse. I cried and cried.

The next morning I got a letter.

 _Dear Jung Hoseok,_

 _I'd only know. You for a few weeks and I was ready to give my life to you. I want you to know, wherever I go I will never forget you. You were my world and I couldn't take anything away from you. We did ever together, I'm sorry but this was never real. The day you came to the hospital, I saw you and I loved it. And I think my heart stopped. And we were both promised something do you remember what that was?_

 _We said we'd do everything for each other and we'd never give up on one another until we died, so I need you to do that for me. I wasn't ready to leave you. I'm still not. I don't want to leave you but I have no choice. I'm going to die today, and you can't meet me where I lay. I need you to stay alive for us. And play pretend for a little while longer. And there about to pull the trigger so I better say this fast._

 _I- I love you._

 _I cried for you. You were one of the only people I did for. We told each other we'd be true. And I'm sorry to do this. This is good by forever. I'm sorry goodbye._

 _-Yoongi_

That morning since the day I met him was the only day I cried since Jimin and Tae died. And I ran up the stairs of the hospital and I looked up at the sky and I smiled. ' _I'm sorry Yoongi, but I'm not strong. So I will join you,_ ' I thought as I jumped. And I never felt the fall.

I felt the hand again, and the his lips on mine. Forever. Our final goodbye to the world...forever.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry this one was really really bad. But I'm glad that this is done and I'm done with the 'The Last' chronicles. And onto something else.**


End file.
